Lissandra/historia
Historia | Przynależność = , | Rezydencja = Cytadela Mroźnej Straży, | Zawód = Liderka plemienia | Grupy = * | Sojusznicy = | Przyjaciele = | Rywale = , , , | Wrogowie = , | Powiązani = | 1:Skórka = Lissandra Krwawych Kamieni | 2:Skórka = Lissandra Królowa Ostrzy | 3:Skórka = Program Lissandra | 4:Skórka = Lissandra z Sabatu }} Krótka Wielu uważa Lissandrę, samotniczą przywódczynię , za świętą, której armia uzdrawia plemiona i obdarza je mądrością. Prawda jest jednak znacznie mroczniejsza — Lissandra wykorzystuje magię żywiołów do wypaczania mocy Prawdziwego Lodu, zagrzebując żywcem lub przeszywając mroźną energią każdego, kto mógłby wyjawić jej największe tajemnice. Świadectwo jej przeszłości mogłoby się bowiem stać początkiem końca . Długa W dawno zapomnianej przeszłości, nim piaski zrodziły, po czym wessały , staromagiczne istoty swobodnie przemierzały . Na granicy krainy śmiertelników toczyły się ciągłe walki. W tych niebezpiecznych i zmiennych czasach na świat przyszły Lissandra oraz jej siostry, Serylda i Avarosa. Każda z nich próbowała na swój sposób ujarzmić siły wojny — i każda zapłaciła za to wysoką cenę. Usiłując przejąć dowodzenie nad niebiosami, Serylda straciła głos o pierwszym zmierzchu. Avarosa zmierzyła się z kotłującym się pod ziemią mrokiem i została ogłuszona jego pustką, która tylko czekała, by pochłonąć wszelkie istnienie. Lissandra stawiła zaś opór dzikiej magii świata śmiertelników. Karą za jej bunt był skierowany prosto w oczy cios szponami pierwotnego boga — i oślepienie. Choć każda z sióstr utraciła część siebie, to właśnie na mroźnych polach, na których Lissandra stoczyła liczne bitwy, złączyły się one w jedno i zatriumfowały. Razem były niepowstrzymane... ale nawet więzy krwi nie mogły dać im wszystkiego. Obrawszy sobie nowy cel, Lissandra postanowiła kroczyć pośród snów. Przyglądając się mglistym wizjom otaczającego ją świata, zrozumiała, że tylko ona dostrzega, czym naprawdę jest znajdujący się pod nią mrok — ziejąca otchłań, która stanowiła obietnicę nie tyle końca, co nieskończoności. Była to śmierć — równie niebezpieczna, co pełna potencjału. W tajemnicy przed siostrami, Lissandra zawarła w ich imieniu pakt z boskimi bytami, z którymi nawiązała kontakt. Obserwatorzy mieli je obdarzyć niemal całkowitą nieśmiertelnością w zamian za przygotowanie Runeterry na nadejście . Trzy siostry i najpotężniejsi z ich sojuszników zostali nazwani Zrodzonymi z Lodu. Ci, którzy potrafili się oprzeć najgorszym mrozom, mieli być oszczędzeni do samego końca. Siostry Lissandry stawały się jednak coraz bardziej niezadowolone. Avarosa mówiła, że od śmierci gorsza jest jedynie niewola. Nawet Serylda narzekała, obawiając się, co się stanie ze światem, o który tak bardzo walczyły. Lissandra znalazła się między młotem a kowadłem. Próbowała uspokoić siostry, jednocześnie prosząc Obserwatorów o więcej czasu, ale dla niezmierzonej nicości takie błahostki były bez znaczenia. Pustka wlała się do świata śmiertelników na dalekiej północy, a wraz z nią tajemny sojusz Lissandry i Obserwatorów wyszedł na jaw. Wówczas Lissandra mogła już tylko pozwolić Pustce wszystko pożreć albo zrezygnować z tego, na czym najbardziej jej zależało — poświęciła więc siostry i sprzymierzeńców, których zdołały zgromadzić, zamykając Obserwatorów pod warstwą magicznego lodu, którego nie da się stopić. Wkrótce odkryła jednak, że moce żywiołów tu nie wystarczą. Koszmarne byty, które zamroziła, były tylko pogrążone we śnie i powoli zamieniały otaczający je Prawdziwy Lód w coś znacznie mroczniejszego. Teraz to one z łatwością wędrowały pośród snów Lissandry, która za każdym razem budziła się przerażona, przysięgając wierność lodowatej wieczności, której nadejście obiecywały. Jako jedyna ocalała, zebrała ostatnich sprzymierzeńców, którzy czcili ją i jej zmarłe siostry. Skoro Prawdziwy Lód miał moc opóźnienia nieuniknionego kresu wszechrzeczy, musieli zgromadzić go jak najwięcej i przeczesać zamarznięte ziemie w poszukiwaniu pozostałych Zrodzonych z Lodu. Lissandra i pierwsi członkowie jej robili wszystko, co było w ich mocy, by zmienić historię, przechwytując wszelkie zapisy tego, co naprawdę się wydarzyło... Mimo to plotki i przepowiednie przetrwały w mitach i pieśniach. Szeptano, że Avarosa i Serylda pewnego dnia wrócą, by zjednoczyć skłócone plemiona. Wszystkich tych, których uznawano za ich nowe wcielenia, Lissandra kazała po cichu zabijać. Czasem wracała wśród cieni, by odnowić moce, którymi ją obdarzono. Podobnie jak uwięzionego pod lodem zagrożenia, Lissandra nigdy nie była w stanie w pełni kontrolować krążących wokół sióstr legend. Bez względu na to, czy stało się tak z jej poczucia winy, czy też z arogancji, niemożność wymazania ich historii dała o sobie znać po raz kolejny. Pojawiło się bowiem dwoje potężnych Zrodzonych z Lodu — idealistka i zdobywca — którzy teraz przewodzą wielu plemionom . Lissandra bacznie ich obserwuje, czekając na sposobność, by napuścić ich na siebie nawzajem, i podwajając wysiłki w celu ostatecznego zagrzebania potwornych tajemnic, które zakopała głęboko pod cytadelą. Musi się jednak spieszyć, bo lód zaczyna topnieć. O krainie Sytuacja polityczna Freljordu right|180px , skute lodem opustoszałe miejsce. Wojna nadchodzi do Freljordu. - największe i najpotężniejsze z plemion. Dowodzone przez szuka pokojowego zjednoczenia. - najbardziej brutalne i wojownicze z plemion. Dowodzone przez wyznaje filozofię, iż pokój to drugie imię słabości. Sejuani przysięgła wyeliminować tę słabość. Oczyści Freljord poprzez wojnę. Daleko na północy, pokojowa ma baczenie na pradawne sekrety Freljordu. A w każdym razie, w to wierzy świat... Tak naprawdę, Mroźna Straż chroni mnie, . Podczas, gdy reszta toczy spory, my zbieramy szyki. Kiedy nadejdzie czas, uderzymy. Nie wytrzymają naszego naporu. Są tylko ludźmi. A gdy wojna dobiegnie końca, świat, nasz świat odrodzi się... z lodu.}} Przemówienie left|200px Stara Magia Lissandry przeistacza czystą moc lodu w coś mrocznego i straszliwego. Dzięki czarnemu lodowi nie tylko zamraża, ale i przebija oraz miażdży wszystkich, którzy stawią jej czoła. Wśród przerażonych mieszkańców północy znana jest jako „Lodowa Wiedźma”. Prawda jest o wiele gorsza: Lissandra bezcześci naturę i chce sprowadzić na świat nową epokę lodowcową. Wieki temu Lissandra w zamian za moc zdradziła swoje plemię na rzecz złych istot, znanych jako Mroźni Obserwatorzy. Był to ostatni dzień, kiedy w jej żyłach płynęła gorąca krew. Dzięki spaczonym członkom plemienia i Obserwatorom spadła na krainę niczym zamieć. Wraz z rozwojem jej imperium, świat stawał się coraz zimniejszy, a ziemię skuł lód. Kiedy Obserwatorów pokonali starożytni bohaterowie, Lissandra nie straciła wiary i poprzysięgła, że przygotuje świat na ich powrót. Lissandra starała się wymazać wszelkie wzmianki o Obserwatorach ze świata. Za pomocą magii przyjęła ludzką formę i udawała różnych wieszczów i mędrców. W przeciągu kilku pokoleń przekłamała opowieści , zmieniając historię jego mieszkańców. Dzisiaj opowieści o Obserwatorach traktuje się jak bajki dla dzieci. Jednak oszustwo to jej nie starczyło - Lissandra potrzebowała też armii. Jej wzrok spoczął na szlachetnym plemieniu . Wiedziała, że spaczenie ich zajmie całe wieki, więc podjęła się największego oszustwa w swym życiu. Zamordowała wodza plemienia i zaczęła się pod niego podszywać. Następnie, powoli zaczęła wypaczać tradycje plemienia. Kiedy jej ludzka forma zaczęła się starzeć, upozorowała własną śmierć i zamordowała swojego następcę, by ukraść jego tożsamość. Z każdym pokoleniem plemię stawało się coraz bardziej odizolowane, okrutne i spaczone. Dziś świat wciąż uważa, że to szlachetny lud, który walczy ze złymi istotami, takimi jak Lodowa Wiedźma. Tak naprawdę jednak plemię jej służy i marzy o powrocie Obserwatorów. Lissandra wie, że tego dnia państwa świata upadną, a świat odrodzi się w lodowym obliczu. cs:Lissandra/Příběh de:Lissandra/Hintergrund en:Lissandra/Background fr:Lissandra/Historique ru:Lissandra/Background Kategoria:Strony historii bohaterów